


The Curious Case of The Book That Made Bones

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: Control (Video Game), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Emily just gets super excited, Leitner Books (The Magnus Archives), Mentioned Jurgen Leitner, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: "Go ahead," she says. "Open it up."So she does, because yeah, Emily gets excited about things, but usually she'd stop Jesse before she touched it, if it was actually dangerous.(A Leitner makes it's way to the Oldest House.)
Relationships: Jesse Faden/Emily Pope, hints of
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Curious Case of The Book That Made Bones

Emily's smiling when she comes in, and still smiling when she slams the large heavy book onto Jesse's desk. Jesse looks at her, and then down at the book. Rinse and repeat. She reaches out to touch the book, and stops half way for looking at Emily. 

"Go ahead," she says. "Open it up."

So she does, because yeah, Emily gets excited about things, but usually she'd stop Jesse before she touched it, if it was actually dangerous. 

She opens the book. "Uhm, Emily? I know this must be cool or whatever, but what the fuck?"

There are bones in this book. Small ones. But still.

"Give it a little shake! It's really cool!"

More bones fall out onto the floor next to her desk.

No, really. What the fuck. 

This is definitely not in her job description to ask. But Emily will want to tell her, so she asks anyways. "What and why?"

"Well, we obviously had dozens of names lined up to call it, but I'm - turn to the front page there." She does, and ignores the bones that fall out, and rather than worrying about that, she watches Emily point to a shiny gold bookplate at the front of the book. 

"From the library of Jurgen Leitner?"

"Right. So the most recent reports on Jurgen Leitner were from - well, that's not important. The important part is that there's a ton of these books. Most of them are far more dangerous, so I'm glad we just found this one and the other one."

"And what was the other one?" She's scared to ask.

"It was called Ex Altiora, I think. Darling took it off to test it with some poor research assistant. Anyways - they're called Leitners. Mostly when they turn up here they don't have the bookplate, we're still looking into that. I just called Magnus about it, though, they said they'd mail some stuff over."

"Magnus?"

"You don't know about -" Emily sighs, shakes her head, and then smiles. "I keep forgetting how new you are. The Magnus Institute is our sister organization, sort of. Unofficially. They're in London."

"Oh. Cool?"

She shrugs. "Depends on who you have to talk to there. I don't envy you having to talk to their Director. Anyways, I'll get out of your hair."

"Come back up for lunch?" 

She blushes, and pulls the book back up go her chest, and Jesse barely even notices the small bones falling onto the carpet as she does. 

Okay. Bone book. Cool. 


End file.
